


Wayne Tower Needs a Faster Elevator

by CivilianofAsgard



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Dry Humping, F/M, Married Sex, Office Sex, Omorashi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sort Of, Spanking, Watersports, Wetting, bruce waynes wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CivilianofAsgard/pseuds/CivilianofAsgard
Summary: She paused. If she went up here Bruce would know how desperate she was, he probably already knew judging by the small smirk on his lips mirroring his face every time she had left the room to grab a coffee, but she didn’t want to draw attention to the fact. If she waited until they got downstairs though, she was starting to worry she wouldn’t make it at all. She looked at Bruce’s patient face and grit her teeth.“I’ll go downstairs, don’t worry”---This is pure self indulgent filth I'm so sorry. I've had this written on my computer for ages and needed to put it somewhere so enjoy I guess.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Wayne Tower Needs a Faster Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always welcome, although this is a piss fic, so like, don't judge me too hard. Anyway I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider buying me a coffee! https://www.buymeacoffee.com/seaside

The workday was long and boring at Wayne Enterprises. Even more long and boring when you weren’t actually working. Ophelia had been milling about the office for four hours, reading in the corner and consuming an obscene amount of coffee, waiting for Bruce to finish his day. She didn’t often accompany him to work, on account of having a career of her own as an interior designer and the fact that it was just dead boring sitting around doing practically nothing. 

Bruce rose from his chair catching Ophelia’s attention immediately, 

“I was thinking lunch” He said, moving towards her and running his hands through her hair, “How about that new coffee shop down the road?” 

Ophelia hummed, the coffee shop had opened a few months ago and looked very posh, the kind of hipster place that would serve coffee in little glass mugs with no handle. She wasn’t adverse to a little leaning into the stereotypes that befell a billionaire’s wife so she nodded, pecking her husband lightly on the lips before letting him pull her up and close to him, a shameless display of strength and sappy romance as he spun her round and kissed her swiftly. Now that she was standing, the amount of liquid she had drunk finally caught up with her and took her by surprise. She squirmed against Bruce to stop from leaking, her knees feeling weak and her bladder throbbing. He let her go and began walking out of the office, leaving her to sweep up her things and follow him, a touch flustered, out the large glass door. 

Bruce led her to the elevator. 

“Can I just go use the bathroom first, I’ll be quick” She said, tensing and releasing her leg muscles rhythmically to help hold the impending flow. 

“There’s a bathroom downstairs love, but sure, go for it if you’re desperate.” Bruce smiled, resting his hand on the small of her back, soothing her fidgeting for a second. She paused. If she went up here Bruce would know how desperate she was, he probably already knew judging by the small smirk on his lips mirroring his face every time she had left the room to grab a coffee, but she didn’t want to draw attention to the fact. If she waited until they got downstairs though, she was starting to worry she wouldn’t make it at all. She looked at Bruce’s patient face and grit her teeth. 

“I’ll go downstairs, don’t worry” She lied, and they stepped into the elevator. 

Ophelia steeled herself for a fifteen-floor descent. The pressure of the elevator beginning to fall forced a small drop into her panties. It took all her willpower not to gasp, her eyes widened, and she tightened her grip on Bruce’s arm just enough for him to look at her with a worried expression, pressing a soft kiss to her hairline. The pain in her bladder was unbearable, she felt like at any moment the dam would burst, and her pee would flood into her knickers, every small jolt of the lift shooting pain through her abdomen.

She reached one hand subtly down to her skirt and bunched it a little into her pussy, squeezing her legs together and clenching her muscles. Her breath was coming heavier, and she began to grow cold and shivery, a shudder coming over her before her muscles unclenched against her will and she lost another spurt into her panties. 

In a panic Ophelia dropped her skirt, not wanting to make a wet patch on the black fabric. She chanced a quick look at the floor number, hoping she could dash for it when they reached the ground, her dignity all but gone and her mind focused entirely on making it to the bathroom no matter how much of a scene she made. Her panic increased tenfold when she saw floor number eleven flash on the screen and she growled under her breath, she had told Bruce numerous times to get a faster elevator for this damned building. Another shudder coursed through her body and a leak forced its way out of her, lasting a few seconds that felt like a lifetime to Ophelia. 

She knew she had reached the point of no return and tears started to prick at her eyes, she couldn’t make such a fool of herself in front of Bruce, let alone Wayne industries, knowing her luck today she bet some benefactor of the company would step into this elevator at the next stop and add to the audience as she wet herself all over the floor like a child. Her face felt hot but her body felt cold as her control started to slip and a tiny stream began seeping into her knickers. She whined under her breath and dragged her eyes to Bruce, who was looking concerned at her flushed face. She whimpered and forced herself to speak, 

“Bruce” She said, not unlike a child admitting they’d done something naughty to their parents, “Bruce I’m having an accident” 

Her voice barely a whisper. His eyes widened and he looked down, unable to see anything as her stream had tapered off somewhat, only her panties were wet. 

“Darling, what’s happening” He asked softly, looking at the floor number slowly decreasing, level eight. 

“It’s coming out,” She sobbed as the stream started up again a little stronger this time, her knees buckling as it wet her thighs as she rubbed them together, “I can’t help it Bruce, I won’t make it downstairs” 

He looked shocked, but held her arms tightly, watching as she squirmed and her tights started to glisten slightly, a few drops falling at her knees and splashing onto the floor. The elevator jolted and she cried out as pee started gushing from her in earnest, her tights quickly showing a river of her piss and a puddle starting to form beneath her. Tears fell fully now too, her sobs becoming full on cries as she clung to her husband. He released her grip and she faltered, managing to stem the flow to a trickle in her panties by shoving her free hands against her pussy, grinding into them. Bruce took off his blazer and handed it to her, 

“Put that between your legs darling, I don’t need it, it’ll save the floor for now” He said, kissing her cheek and wiping tears from them. She didn’t have time to think but shoved the blazer between her thighs and sank to the floor, hiking up her skirt and pressing the blazer against her throbbing wet pussy as she began to wet steadily into it. 

Bruce had a bewildered look on his face, not knowing what to do, but it quickly steeled into something much more commanding as he noticed the elevator coming to its stop. Without hesitating he hit the emergency stop button, feeling the lift jerk to a halt between the second and first floor. He kneeled down and put his hand on his wife’s back as she sobbed, still gushing pee into his Armani blazer. He winced as he saw the sodden fabric between her legs, her urine running off it and onto the floor, soaking her legs. He pressed the com button and when asked who he wanted to contact responded, 

“Lucius Fox” 

Ophelia looked up, mortified as he began to speak, 

“Lucius this is a level five classified conversation, do you copy?” 

“Of course, Bruce, is everything ok?” Came the concerned yet weary response. 

“I’ve emergency stopped the elevator, Ophelia is having an accident, I need you to make the elevator off limits and get a change of clothes ready on my floor, I also need you to get everyone off my floor including my secretary, I’m not going to override the elevator until Ophelia’s stopped wetting herself” He said. There was silence over the line for a few seconds before he responded, 

“Of course, Bruce. Jesus is…is she ok though?” 

“She’s fine. Just get what I asked for done” Bruce replied, turning the com off and turning his attention back to his wife. 

Ophelia sobbed into his shoulder as her stream came to an end, the hot pee cooling on her legs leaving her feeling relieved yet thoroughly shaken. The sodden blazer between her thighs dropped to the floor with a small splash and she cried harder into the cashmere jumper Bruce had on. 

“Oh darling, you’re ok, you’re ok” He said softly, rocking her gently in his arms, “I should have just made you go upstairs angel; I knew you were desperate. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s…It’s not your fault Bruce, I just thought I could make it so you wouldn’t think I was weak. It was dumb I should have just gone” Came Ophelia’s quiet reply. “I’m so so sorry Bruce, I can’t believe I did this, I…God I have fucking kids at home I’m not some baby” She sobbed. Bruce shushed her gently, 

“Ophelia these things happen, don’t start with all that, I love you no matter what and I know you’re not a baby. Lucius will have some nice dry clothes for you upstairs and I can get lunch delivered, then I’ve got one more thing to get done and we can go home early. How’s that?”

Ophelia just nodded, falling into her husband’s arms, chasing the warm safe feeling of his embrace. She shifted a bit to get closer to him and her pussy rubbed the cooling wet blazer and she flushed, 

“Oh god” She moaned under her breath. Bruce raised an eyebrow, hearing the deep breath of his wife turn slightly more ragged.  
“Darling?” He asked softly, 

“I’m so sorry. I’m…I’m sorry” Ophelia repeated as she began to rub against the soaking fabric. Bruce groaned and put his hands on her hips, guiding her down to rub a little rougher. She whined and her eyes darted up to his, his eyes dark and pupils blown wide. 

“Is someone enjoying something? Anything to share with the class?” Bruce said huskily into her ear. She moaned, her eyes fluttering closed, 

“Oh god Bruce don’t stop. It feels…it feels so good”

She ground her throbbing pussy into the sodden fabric and heard it squelch slightly under her as she rocked back and forth, Bruce’s firm grasp guiding her hips harder and harder until she came shaking and panting, her pussy clenching hard. She fell into his lap and he laughed lowly, 

“Well that was a show and a half” 

“Laugh it up. Guess I’m pathetic and a freak now” 

“A freak, maybe so. But never pathetic darling. And you can’t be more of a freak than me. If you’re ashamed you just got off by humping the blazer you just pissed on then I guess I should be ashamed by finding the whole thing the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen” He chuckled, nosing at her chin and sucking a pale mark into her neck, nothing that would last but dark enough to admire when he pulled back. She sighed, leaning into him, feeling his erection hard against her thigh. 

“Want me to do something about that Mr Wayne?” She asked, rocking her hips lightly in his lap, 

“Let’s wait until you’re warm and dry, you’re shivering” He noted, leaving his cock to twitch fruitlessly against his leg. He got up and a few seconds later the elevator started moving upwards, giving them time to survey the damage. The left corner was sodden, a large puddle that was spreading slightly across the floor accompanied by the blazer, crumpled and discarded. Ophelia groaned, 

“Bruce that blazer is destroyed, I’m so sorry” 

“Stop saying sorry darling, it’s ok I’ll get it dry cleaned after I’ve rinsed it out. And if it’s truly fucked then I’ll just buy a new one” 

“But it was expensive!” Ophelia protested, 

“I know I know, but desperate times call for desperate measures, it was better than nothing” 

When they reached the top floor every room apart from Bruce’s was abandoned. On Bruce’s desk lay a fresh new outfit and a small box of amoretto biscuits with a note reading, 

“I hope you feel better soon Mrs Wayne. - L.F.” 

“Oh, how lovely of him. I bet he thinks I’m a complete idiot now” Ophelia sighed, picking up the clothes and beginning to leave for the bathroom to change into them but Bruce stopped her before she could exit and pressed her up against the wall. His hard on still evident through his suit pants. 

“Now now darling. No one’s up here, why not let me help you out of these soaking panties” He winked. Ophelia smiled and shook her head at his antics. 

“Mmm, I suppose I do need someone to help me out of these wet clothes. Care to undress me, Mr Wayne?” She responded, playing along with the cheesy tone Bruce had set. He laughed warmly, breaking character and pressing a hot kiss to her lips. 

“Fuck you’re so wet angel. God you looked so hot shaking and moaning as you pissed yourself. Fuck” Bruce groaned, grinding his hips into hers, crowding her against the wall with his frame. 

She whined and threw her arms around his neck as he bit into hers, sucking a darker bruise over the one he already made whilst unbuttoning her shirt and peeling it off. She toed off her shoes and reached down to pull her tights off her legs, finding it more difficult than anticipated with Bruce practically humping her against the wall. 

“Mm, Bruce, hang on” She said, hopping around when he pulled off her trying to detach the wet nylon from her skin. Bruce laughed and moved to help her but she batted him off, opting to sit on the large armchair she had been sat in most of the day and finally free herself of her tights. 

“Well then, that was the hardest thing I’ve ever removed from my body. Remind me never to pee in tights again” She laughed. Bruce grinned, 

“So there’ll be a second time hmm?” He teased, pulling her up from the chair and unzipping her skirt, letting it fall to the ground so all that remained were her soaking panties and lacy bra. 

“God you’re so gorgeous darling” He said, raking his eyes up and down her body, caressing her waist with his hands. She flushed and pressed against him, 

“Come on Bruce, we can take it slow later, I want you to fuck me hard” He growled and pulled her over to the desk where he placed his hand on her lower back and shoved, bending her over and smacking her bum lightly. She wiggled it slightly, grinning back at him. 

“Good girls don’t wet their panties Ophelia, I think I might have to punish you” She moaned at that, arching her back to give him better access. He brought a hand to the soaking cotton of her panties and rubbed before raising the hand and striking her flat across both cheeks. She cried out at the hit, a faint mark already appearing on her skin. He hit her again, this time on her left cheek, then again on the right, alternating until her eyes glistened with tears and her arse was as flushed as her face. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up for a searing hot kiss, 

“Colour my love?” He asked gently, kissing a tear that rolled down her cheek. It took a second for her to answer, 

“Green” she breathed, “God Bruce don’t stop, please fuck me please”

“I love it when you beg” Bruce growled in her ear before pushing her back against the desk and pulled her panties down her legs and off. He brought them up to her mouth, but her eyes widened, 

“Yellow” 

“Too far?” Bruce asked with a smile, 

“Yeah, I don’t want that in my mouth” 

“That’s fine darling, it just means more pretty noises for me” He pressed a kiss to the small of her back and a finger into her dripping centre. Her wet heat pulsing around his hand as he pushed another finger in and began fucking her with them, curling them up eliciting soft moans from Ophelia. 

“Bruce” She moaned impatiently, “I’m ready, I need you now, please” 

He pulled his own trousers down, freeing his heavy dick, the head purpling from lack of attention. He hissed as he stroked himself tightly before pushing into her tight heat. She moaned obscenely as his head pushed further in, his large cock filling her until his balls slapped the back of her thighs and she ground back into his hips. He groaned loudly and grabbed her hips, grinding into her and setting a brutal pace. Ophelia whined helplessly and clutched the desk tightly as she was pounded into, every thrust sending jolts of pleasure through her body. The desk rocked and a hole-puncher was knocked off as Bruce slammed into her wet pussy, her inner thighs still damp from her accident and her cunt dripping arousal. 

“Bruce, Bruce” She chanted, whining and moaning as his movements became sloppier. He reached a hand to rub her clit roughly and she cried out, her walls convulsing around him as she came to a full-body climax. His own peak following shortly after, he rode it out, filling her with his cum with a shout. They stayed joined, panting for a few more moments before Bruce pulled his softening cock out, pulled some tissues from a box and cleaned himself up, tucking back into his suit pants and smoothing the creases in the legs. Ophelia stood and pressed herself against him, 

“Thank you” She sighed. 

“You don’t have to thank me for sex Ophelia, you know I always want you” 

“No, thank you for…taking my mind off things. I needed that today” 

He pulled her tighter against himself, kissing her hair. 

“I love you Ophelia” 

“I love you more” She replied smiling, “Let me go and get changed now ok?” Bruce let her go and watched as she skittered across the hall, naked apart from her lace bra, clutching the clothes. He tidied the office as best he could and retrieved the blazer from the out-of-bounds elevator before she returned, freshened up and looking far more put together than he would have liked. 

“Right then my love, I think it’s time we went home. I’m quite looking forward to one of those biscuits Lucius has gifted us.” 

“Us? I think you’ll find they’re my biscuits. But I guess you’re allowed one or two”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you'd ever want anymore stories with my OC and Bruce Wayne, maybe some clean ones about her relationship with the Wayne kids or more like this? I'm a sucker for batmom and batdad honestly.


End file.
